Different means have been proposed in state of the art technology in order to prevent unwanted opening of a packaging container and/or, in a case of unauthorised opening, to make this opening process irreversible and therefore show this to subsequent users. Such sealing plays a particularly large part in packaging of foodstuffs, where particularly hygienic conditions are involved and where product consumers want to be sure of obtaining undamaged and irreproachable goods.
With use of containers as packaging, particularly for pourable goods such as spice powders, herbs or powder-form foodstuffs, there are primarily two sealing methods which are known. With first such sealing, a paper or plastic strip is stuck onto an actual container and onto a screwed-on or rotated cover, in order to prevent movement of a container and a cover relative to each other. Such seals nevertheless have a general disadvantage that they only connect a part of a cover and of a container to each other, such that it is possible for these to be removed and replaced without any trace of this being left. In packaging containers in which a cover member has one or more openings which can be aligned with corresponding openings in an actual container, to pour out a pourable product contained in it, unhygienic soiling of these cover openings is not prevented. A further disadvantage with curved sides is that removal of an adhesion-seal is more difficult for a user. In a case of a said second implementation of state of the art, a seal is stuck on over pour-openings. This seal can either be positioned under a screw-type or inserted cover, which acts as a mechanical closure of a packaging container concerned, or on a cover of a type mentioned above, provided with above-mentioned openings. In a first case, a buyer or user of a product can only see whether a seal has been removed or handled after unscrewing or removing a cover, and in a second case, movement of a cover is not eliminated, such that a cover concerned, if it can be removed for refilling, can actually be removed and replaced without a seal being damaged. In this case also, a customer cannot see whether a packaging container has been handled.
Therefore, there is still a need for a removable closure means, such as a seal for example, which prevents opening of a packaging container with cover openings, and which also ensures a hygienic state of cover openings, and irreversibly shows handling by a customer.